Maybe It's Not Fate
by LillyYaw
Summary: When a girl seeks for more than just a lousy kingdom full of women, she searches for a mirror said to take you far away. Quickly finding it she gets to this mythical kingdom and gets an instant friend. Where will this all lead. / This takes place 18 years after Virginia and Wolf saved the kingdoms and after they've had there baby /


There was an unaverage breeze in the air.  
Emma took a step on the rocks one at a time. There wasn't much to do in the Second Kingdom, especially since she'd lived there her entire life. You weren't meant to cross the lines of the other kingdoms unless it was a special event. She'd known that from a young age.

In her little town, she didn't have too many friends. Not because she was bullied by them or because she was unsocial; it's because she didn't find the interest in other people. But, her few friends she did were people who would talk to her all the time; Like Danny, he wasn't bad… He had a good heart and short brown hair. When Emma and him were younger she had a crush on him, it soon wore away when they met eachother and got comfortable. Her other friend was Sara, but she had moved away years ago when she met a man that she loved.

Three years ago when Emma had just turned 17 the kingdoms weren't like this. They were happy and they had been united.

A little while before Emma was born the kingdoms had been saved by four people. And this was the reasons wolves were freed of many laws. One of those four people was a wolf, so we got freedom for him saved the 9 kingdoms. This is the story they learned in school, Emma got bored of it soon after being told about it too many times. Like many things in this kingdom, things got old.

There aren't many men in the Second Kingdom; Danny is among the few that were left. Most girls were chasing after him but he didn't like them. Emma knew that was the reason he hung out with her. She was the only women not chasing him. Even now that Emma and Danny were 18 years old, neither of them had a mate. But, both of them refused to date each other.

But, back to the reason Emma's on the rocks. She just wanted to escape, there was said to be a hidden mirror that would take you to the Tenth Kingdom. This is where Emma's heart was set on going. She'd been planning for months to go to the Fourth Kingdom and escape to the far away Kingdom.

When she finally reached the border line of the two Kingdoms she needed to stay hidden. Guards here have ways of finding wolves who try to enter Wendall's kingdom, and she didn't feel like going to prison anytime soon.

* * *

30 minutes into her journey she reached a fence lining a wide area of grass; she knew the castle had to be right behind it. Slowly but surely she climbed the fence and fell over the other side, landing with an umph. She stood up slowly, wiping off her back and butt and then continued on down the roads ahead.

She didn't have much of plan to get to the mirror; she was just hoping that running would work. Since her being half a wolf made her a faster runner.

Moments later she saw the castle right in front of her and smiled. This was the moment she picked up her speed.

These were the few moments she wished for magic shoes to make her invisible, but those only existed in story books.

Quickly she got through two doors that weren't being guarded at the moment. This made her laugh; who knew the castle had such a lousy way of keeping themselves from intruders.

She made her way down several hallways and thought to herself '_Where would I keep a magic mirror_'. Running more she looked at many doors, most were labeled with stupid things that's would remind someone of where they're going. Finally she came across one that might be useful.

"The mirror room." She whispered. Opening the door slowly, it let out a large creaking noise and she heard people yelling.

"SOMEONE'S INSIDE THE CASTLE. THE MIRROR ROOM. HURRY. GUARDS."

Quickly she realized they meant her and she bolted into the room and blocked it off with the nearest thing to her. Emma being as bright as she was, she knew this wouldn't keep them long and she needed to start searching. "Come on. Come on." She whispered looking at the multiple mirrors. "Please don't let this be another story." Finally she came along to a mirror that she was drawn to. It was covered in dust and didn't look to old. Maybe as though someone had cleaned it up many years ago but then left it to rot.

She stared at it, hoping it'd just turn on; but it didn't. With lose of hope she leaned against the mirror waiting for guards to get her. As she stood there, she felt herself slipping and soon fell over. This must have triggered something in the mirror 'cause it lit up and showed many buildings lit up by many lights.

As she was about to walk through it she heard a voice behind her.

"HEY YOU. STEP AWAY FROM THE MIRROR. "

With one last smile to herself, she stepped into the mirror and found herself being thrown around slightly. Soon she felt her feet be placed onto a firm ground and her body be wiped forward.

* * *

She knew she couldn't be in the castle anymore because she was surrounded by many trees. Knowing a guard or two would be sure to follow; she ran out of the trees and onto a concrete pathway and soon found herself running into a man. They both fell to the ground and she was on top of him.

"Well this isn't a very fun way to introduce yourself." He whispered, looking up at Emma.

Emma let out a light puff and rolled off of him. She stared at him, paying attention to his facial features. Short black hair, blue eyes, tan skin, tallish. She memorized these things then cleared her throat. "S-Sorry about that. I thought I saw something in the trees and got lost and now I'm here on the ground."

He smiled at her then stood up; soon followed by him helping her up.

"Well, how about you use the phone at my parent's apartment. " He said. Emma smiled at his sweet gestured but soon declined.

"I can't, my home doesn't have what you call these phones. I can't contact anyone." She said at a hushed tone. He nodded then stuck out his hand for her to grab. "Well… I can't leave you out here to freeze. Come with me and I'll help you figure out how to get him."

She hesitated slightly. She didn't know if he was lying and was just going to take her and kill her. But from the situation she was at, he was the only person she could trust. Also, she smelt something interesting about him. She's always had a weak sense of smell, but with him… it was picking up something different.

Smiling at him, she grabbed his hand and they walked together. Moments passed of silence and she shivered from the cold air, he noticed this and took off his jacket and placed it around her. _He is a true gentleman_. The only other person in her life to do this was Danny. And that's just because they were close friends and she never remembered a jacket.

"What's your name, stranger?" He asked.

She took a deep breath and watched the smoke from her mouth disappear. "Emma. What's yours, kind gentleman?" He let out a soft chuckle and stared at her.

"My names Tony. Even though that's not entirely as nice as Emma."

She couldn't help but turn red when he said her name. He was such a sweet man.

Maybe all men in the 9th Kingdom were as sweet as him. She would soon find out the truth.


End file.
